


Допинг

by WTF_Flash_2019



Series: Мета-олимпийские игры [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Gen, M/M, Olympic games final, Some sort out of character, Track and Field, doping, sport!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: Их было пятеро – претендентов на золото в стометровке. Первый отсеялся после Европы. Второй чуть не лишил себя Олимпиады из-за глупости прямо на финале чемпионата мира. Третий успешно прошёл квалификацию Игр, но погорел на старой пробе. Четвёртый даже примерил венок олимпионика, но ненадолго. А пятый... Пятого так и не поймали.





	Допинг

**Author's Note:**

> Спорт!AU, написанное в рамках общей темы выкладки команды. 
> 
> С тем, как происходит переливание собственной крови можно познакомиться, например, вот [тут](https://life.ru/t/%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%82/1197543). 
> 
> Поскольку это AU, где Олимпийские игры состоятся в 2019 году, то и даты всех основных соревнований автоматически были смещены относительно игр. Так, чемпионаты Европы проходили в 15, 17, 19 и 21 году, а чемпионаты мира в 16, 18 и 20, соответственно. Также, Кларк Кент и Кара Дэнверс внезапно получили гражданство Великобритании, Хантер Золомон – Германии, Савитар – Канады, а Уолли Уэст – Китая.

Допинг-комиссии часто сравнивают с инквизицией, а допинг-офицеров обвиняют в Охоте на ведьм. На этих Играх их всего четверо – тех, кто ловил и будет ловить бегунов на допинге. На счету у каждого из них не одно громкое дело, и не одна сотня взятых материалов. Но каждый из них помнит того, кто разбил ему сердце. Кто заставил сомневаться в том, что спорт для честных ребят.

**Хантер Золомон, победитель чемпионата Европы 2017**

 _Друг обидел, разозлил –  
Я в словах свой гнев излил.   
Враг нанес обиду мне –   
Гнев зарыл я в глубине._  
У.Блейк "Дерево яда" из "Песен невинности и опыта"

Хантер был одним из тех, кому не повезло. Просто не повезло родиться в одну эпоху с Великими и выбрать не ту дисциплину. Золомон выбрал спринт и родился в один год с Алленом. Будь он лет на пять старше, или хотя бы на три младше – они бы поделили награды, хотя бы на уровне юниоров и молодежи. Но они были вместе с самой юности, и год за годом Хантер оставался то вторым, то третьим.

Когда его впервые заподозрили в употреблении запрещенных препаратов ему было двадцать два, и никто не поверил в то, что Золомон может быть преступником. Через год Хантера отстранили на два года за приём эритропоэтина. Золомон обладал удивительной способностью очаровывать как публику, так и судей; как спонсоров, так и допинг-офицеров. В его историю про злого-злого доктора, который мазал его кремом с ЭПО, поверили все. Хантер отсидел дисквал, сдал все назначенные пробы в ноль и вернулся в большой спорт. 

Хантер продолжал выигрывать всё в Европе и так же бесславно проигрывать всё на мировых стартах. Кроме Барри, продолжавшего удерживать первое место мирового рейтинга, у Хантера появились новые сильные соперники. Тот же Кент и Савитар изрядно трепали нервы не только американскому спринтеру, но и всё чаще оставляли Хантера за пределами пьедестала.

Появившаяся в преддверии чемпионата Европы информация о том, что Хантер колет ЭПО заставила допинг-комиссию присмотреться к нему снова. И никому не понравилось то, что они увидели. 

На проверку Хантер оказался чрезвычайно умным, скрытным и талантливым наркоманом. ДНК-экспертиза, на которую он попал после финала чемпионата Европы показала, что ЭПО в его жизни не закончился даже с дисквалификацией. Он просто нашел новый способ обходить стандартные проверки. Кристина МакГи до сих пор винит себя в том, что не поняла этого раньше. Она думает, что могла бы спасти его, объяснить ему, что спорт прекрасен и без допинга. Что ни одна медаль не стоит преступления и обмана. 

Но Хантер снова всё портит.

– Я никогда самостоятельно не принимал ЭПО, – уверенно и четко заявляет он комиссии. 

Он ищет оправдания, ищет виноватых. Вскользь бросает тень на конкурентов. Размышляет о глобальном заговоре против талантливых бегунов из Европы. Он говорит так много и так хорошо, что некоторые вновь верят. Ему дают четыре года за повторное употребление. 

Ему будет 32, когда он снова выйдет на дорожку.

Что же, Кристина МакГи будет ждать его там. Обязательно будет.

**Уолли Уэст, победитель чемпионата мира 2018**

 _В иной стране я свет увидел Божий;  
Я черный, но душа моя бела;   
Английский мальчик – ангел белокожий,  
Меня же мама черным родила._  
У.Блейк "Черный мальчик" из "Песен невинности и опыта"

Трава была, есть и будет самой редкой причиной для дисквалификации. С тех пор, как WADA подняло порог до астрономических 150 наномиллиграммов на миллилитр, попасть на дисквал ещё надо было постараться. Но Уолли Уэст всегда был воплощением глупости, невинности и непосредственности. Он бегал словно дышал, и жил так, будто завтра не наступит никогда. Иногда это завтра, его всё-таки догоняло: он принёс Китаю золото чемпионата мира, а потом провалил допинг-пробу.

– Нет, не может быть! – восклицает Уэст и взмахивает руками так резко, что кажется вот-вот взлетит.

– 154 наномиллиграма, Уолли, – вздыхает Шерлок и протягивает бегуну копию официальных результатов. 

– Я клянусь, я чист! Я не курил уже, не знаю, целую вечность!

– Не 78, не 119, а 154. Это не остатки, мы оба это знаем. Ты отстранен, Уолли.

Шерлоку искренне жаль парня: тот действительно классно пробежал неделю назад, и в отсутствие травмированного Аллена, был вторым за Савитаром в мировом рейтинге этого сезона. Но с цифрами не поспоришь. 4 наномиллиграма травы стоили парню медали.

Уолли пришлось дать пресс-конференцию, официально покаяться, клятвенно пообещать федерации, что больше такого не повторится. Уэст получил полгода дисквала, потрял два перспективных рекламных контракта, но сохранил шанс на участие в Олимпиаде. Он уехал готовится в Тибет: сборы в условиях средне- и высокогорья были стандартной программой легкоатлетов, но Шерлок подозревал, что дело совсем не в кислородном голодании. Кто-то просто пытался привести голову и жизнь в порядок.

Смотря как Трейси уводит Уолли на допинг-контроль после предварительных забегов Игр, Шерлок ловит себя на мысли, что иногда лучше обжечься раньше, чем позже. Некоторых это спасает.

**Кларк Кент, лучшее время после предварительных забегов Олимпийских игр 2019**

 _Стыдливая Роза шипами грозит,  
Овечка-тихоня боднуть норовит –   
Любит открыто лишь белая Лилия   
И не вершит над собою насилия._  
У.Блейк "Лилия" из "Песен невинности и опыта"

Кларк Кент был фаворитом предстоящих Игр ещё с осени, когда стало понятно, что Уэст угодил на полугодовой дисквал и может не отобраться на Игры. С Савитаром они шли ноздря в ноздрю, но последнего периодически донимала спина, так что букмекеры поголовно ставили на британца.

Карла помнит это потому, что приезжала к Кенту на внеплановый забор, как раз в середине февраля. В Лондоне стояла отвратительная погода: было туманно и промозгло. На контрасте с общей серой действительностью Кларк казался особенно живым и ярким. Он без лишних проволочек пустил Карлу в дом и сдал анализы. А после даже уговорил её как следует согреться и выпить чай перед обратной дорогой. 

Кларк Кент был фаворитом этих Игр и после забегов первого раунда. Он буквально летел к финишу: до олимпийского рекорда ему не хватило каких-то трёх сотых. Но всё перечеркнула проба А, а потом и проба Б, взятые тем самым серым февральским днём, – в обеих были стероиды.

Карла пришла к нему вместе с офицерами утром, после завтрака и тренировки. Кларк сидел со своей сестрой Карой Дэнверс: кажется, они разрабатывали стратегию на сегодняшний полуфинал. Выйди Кент на дорожку ему было бы несладко: в одном забеге с ним был Уолли Уэст, который имел привычку вкатываться в соревнования только на полуфинале. Но никто уже не узнает, пришел бы Уэст вторым или первым, ведь Кент на полуфинал уже не попал.

На бумаги и заявление Карлы о стероидах Кларк только опешил, а потом как-то смиренно кивнул. Кара же едва не закатила истерику, обвиняя офицеров во всем, что приходило ей в голову. Досталось им и за косметику, которую испытывают на животных, и за рекламные запреты оргкомитета Игр для спонсоров спортсменов, и даже за Брексит. Карле было не привыкать: за годы работы её обвиняли кое в чем похуже, чем развал Евросоюза. 

– Кларк, этого просто не может быть! Ты никогда не принимал стероиды. Ты вообще ничего никогда не принимал!

– Это Лекс, – как-то бесцветно произнес Кларк и Дэнверс, словно подавившись воздухом, замолчала. – Это мог быть только Лекс.

Кларк доказывал комиссии свою невиновность в течение следующих шести месяцев. Он сдал бесчетное количество анализов, включая полное обследование. Его действительно подставил ассистент тренера – Лекс Лютор. Кента отстранили на год и обязали выплатить приличный штраф. Карла не знает, смог бы он реабилитироваться и вернуться обратно с минимальными потерями, если бы не Аллен, вставший на сторону Кларка. Барри, по слухам, ездил на несколько заседаний и даже давал показания. 

После этого дела Карла в очередной раз разочаровалась в стаффе спортсменов, но впервые поняла, что иногда спорт это не только конкуренция. Она не знает, виноват в этом Барри Аллен со своим воистину огромным сердцем или сам Кларк, так спокойно и смиренно снесший океан дерьма, который на него вылили. Тот самый Кларк Кент, который после всего случившегося, так же позитивно смотрел на новый олимпийский цикл. 

Карла надеется, что однажды она узнает. С помощью Кларка или без.

**Савитар, победитель стометровки Олимпийских игр 2019**

 _Тигр, о Тигр, в кромешный мрак  
Огненный вперивший зрак!  
Кто посмел тебя создать?   
Кто посмел от тьмы отъять?_  
У.Блейк "Тигр" из "Песен невинности и опыта"

Савитар был прекрасен, словно бог, но как и любое божество был за пределами человеческой морали. Трейси знала об этом ещё до того, как он прилетел на эти Игры. Савитар врал всему миру.

Идея пришла к ней в голову, после того, как в комиссию пришла его подруга – Киллер Фрост. Какой бы холодной она не казалось и какими бы запутанными не были её отношения с сестрой, гребчиха всегда была за честный спорт. И комиссия дала добро на риск.

Савитар выиграл стометровку – самую престижную дистанцию королевы спорта. Он улучшил олимпийский рекорд на восемь сотых, и побил мировой на две. Серебро досталось Аллену, который финишировал с отставанием на целую десятую. СМИ назвали это "чистой победой" и "стартом новой эпохи", а самого Савитара – "Богом скорости". Он стал первым бегуном, обыгравшим Аллена на стометровке за последние десять лет. 

За 9 целых 56 сотых секунды Савитар стал легендой. 

Брэнд забирает его на допинг контроль сразу после финиша. Савитар доволен, расслаблен, но это только видимость. В нём нет эйфории, нет потока, в который часто попадают победители. В нём нет провала и пустоты, которые тоже часто затягивают после. В его глазах Трейси видит только азарт.

Она не смотрит награждение на стадионе, предпочтя ему панель, висящую в лаборатории. Идеальный свет, идеальный звук, и идеальный спортсмен. Скромная улыбка, взгляд с поволокой, сдержанные слёзы. Венок победителя, медаль. Всё идеально. Трейси так и не знает, что из этого правда, а что – ложь. На самом деле не знает никто, даже сам Савитар.

Когда проба А, показывает только ожидаемые пики, приближающиеся к критическим отметкам, но не пересекающие их, они звонят федерации. Они подозревают рак, возможно, это костный мозг. Нужно доскональное обследование, на которое федерация, конечно, даёт им добро. Ловушка захлопывается.

Он переливал себе кровь снова и снова, но во время стартов они не могли взять её на анализ. Они не могли внедрить в его тело никакие маркеры – это нарушение прав атлета. Они не могли ничего – только смотреть как он врёт всем и каждому. 

Но гистология крови не врёт. Как и ДНК-экспертиза. У него нет рака, только кровь. Слишком много своей крови. 

На комиссии Савитар смотрит на Трейси с хищной улыбкой. В его глазах она всё ещё видит азарт. Такие не сдаются, не отступают. Быть может, с уходом Аллена, он перестанет принимать допинг, но никогда не перестанет жаждать победы. И через два с половиной года он не перестанет идти по головам. Это его натура. 

Допинг-комиссии часто сравнивают с инквизицией, а допинг-офицеров обвиняют в Охоте на ведьм. Что же, иногда они, и правда, охотники. Трейси, так точно.

**Барри Аллен, серебряный призер Олимпийских игр 2019 в беге на сто метров**

 _Когда, заливаясь, смеется ручей_  
И полон воздух веселых речей,  
Смеется роща, смеемся мы,   
И эхом смеющимся вторят холмы...  
У.Блейк "Весёлая песня" из "Песен невинности и опыта"

Они встречаются 14 августа – на следующий день после первого за последние десять лет финала мужской стометровки, на котором Барри Аллен не выиграл золото. Ава не понимает, что сподвигло Барри согласится дать ей интервью, но собирается выжать из ситуации максимум. Это Олимпийские игры, каждый здесь только ради победы.

– Барри, как ты себя чувствуешь? Сейчас, после первого серебра? – с места в карьер берёт Ава, едва включив диктофон на смартфоне. 

Сидящий напротив неё в лобби отеля Барри только улыбается и пожимает плечами. 

– Нормально. 

– Не пойми меня неправильно, но ты впервые проиграл свою коронную дистанцию.

– Я много чего проигрывал в жизни, – говорит Аллен и начинает загибать пальцы. – Моя первая любовь бросила меня по смс, пока я бежал финал на чемпионате мира. Я потянул заднюю на первых Олимпийских играх за двадцать минут до финала и не вышел на старт. Растяжение на деле оказалось разрывом, так что на двести метров я просто не вышел. Последние три года я судился с моим бывшем тренером и проиграл. Теперь я должен выплатить ему двадцать пять процентов своих премиальных, несмотря на то, что его вина в моей травме доказана. Я пропустил последний чемпионат мира из-за этой травмы. И эти сто метров – не первые и не последние, – он снова пожимает плечами и смотрит на Аву в упор. – Хотя, с точки зрения спорта, да. Это были мои последние сто метров в карьере.

Он произносит это с таким внутренним спокойствием, что Ава не успевает удержать себя и вскрикивает:

– Ты уходишь?!

– Мне – тридцать, я уже староват для спринта, – улыбаясь, говорит он так, словно по секрету рассказывает свою самую страшную тайну. – Я выиграл первый чемпионат мира в девятнадцать, и все эти годы боролся только за золото. Пожалуй, этот цикл был самым трудным в моей карьере. После Эобарда и травмы я вообще не думал, что смогу отобраться на Игры, – он не отводит взгляда, продолжая смотреть Аве прямо в глаза. – Я счастлив, что встретил Джея Гаррика, который согласился меня тренировать и помог отобраться сюда. Маленький мальчик внутри меня, каждый раз видя эти кольца, видя олимпийский огонь, замирает от восторга, но я больше не он, – говорит Барри с улыбкой, отчего в уголках его глаз появляется сетка морщинок. – Моё время прошло. Пора двигаться дальше, – добавляет он.

– Неужели ты решил завязать со спортом совсем? А как же тренерство? Или работа в IAAF или NACAC? В конце-концов USATF* должны оторвать тебя с руками и ногами. Ты буквально являешься их титульным лицом! 

– Я очень устал за эти четыре года, а в спорте нельзя работать в полсилы – не важно где, в тренажерном зале, на стадионе или за рабочим столом в федерации. Сейчас я хочу заняться своей семьей, – он, наверное, на автомате прокручивает простое кольцо на левом безымянном пальце. – Наверстать то, что я упускал все эти годы.

– О мой Бог, Барри! Поздравляю! – если бы не разделяющий их столик, Ава бы уже кинулась его обнимать, наплевав на то, что они как бы находятся в процессе дачи официального интервью.

– Нет-нет-нет! – увидев её загоревшийся взгляд, говорит Аллен и выставляет вперед руки, словно в защите. – Ты не вытянешь из меня никаких подробностей, но обещаю, что мы ещё поговорим об этом после Игр.

– Барри Аллен, ты обещаешь мне эксклюзив? – полушутя, спрашивает Ава. 

– Именно. Когда мы будем готовы, то позовем тебя, – улыбкой Барри сейчас можно осветить, наверное, какой-нибудь штат.

– Договорились, – говорит Ава, а потом продолжает. – Но всё же об Играх, ты готов к завтрашним двумстам метрам?

– Готов, – спокойно говорит Барри, продолжая машинально крутить кольцо на пальце. – Абсолютно готов.

***

Шерлок Уэллс забирает Барри Аллена на допинг-контроль, как всех остальных – сразу после финиша. Для Барри это уже третий забор за эти Игры, и пожалуй, не последний: впереди ещё эстафета четыре по сто, плюс внеплановые проверки никто не отменял.

Барри слегка взбудоражен, как обычно бывает с теми, кто не только финишировал, но и выиграл. Он улыбается всем и каждому в лаборатории, словно миниатюрное Солнце. 

Вся лаборатория знает, что за этой его медалью, как и за всеми Играми стоит допинг. Единственный разрешенный допинг для всех и каждого – любовь.

Барри увозит с этих Игр две золотые медали: он лучший на двухсотметровке и в эстафете 4 по 100. Третью золотую медаль ему присудят почти через три месяца, когда Савитар по решению комиссии будет лишен всех наград за последний год и получит трехлетнюю дисквалификацию из-за переливания собственной крови.

По слухам, Барри до сих пор не приехал в федерацию за этой медалью. 

По слухам, они со Снартом всё ещё в медовом месяце.

 

Примечание автора  
* Или работа в IAAF или NACAC? В конце-концов USATF должны оторвать тебя с руками и ногами.   
IAAF – Международная ассоциация легкоатлетических федераций, сокращено ИААФ.  
NACAC – Легкоатлетическая ассоциация Северной и Центральной Америки и стран Карибского бассейна.  
USATF – Национальная федерация легкой атлетики США.  



End file.
